Rolling-lobe air springs have been widely used with success as motor-vehicle springs and especially for suspending the wheel axles of trucks and busses. The flexible member of the air spring is attached at one end to a roll-off piston which is usually made of metal or plastic. In the operating state, the piston moves within the flexible member which is pushed over the roll-off piston and defines a rolling lobe which rolls over the outer surface of the roll-off piston.
Technical problems often occur when mounting the rolling-lobe air spring in that the installation space available is very limited and, for example, individual components of the suspension assembly restrict installing the rolling-lobe air spring.